pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
XY044: Confrontatie in de Shalour Gym!
(Engels: Showdown at the Shalour Gym!) is de 44ste aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 44ste aflevering van het 17de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY. Plot Het is tijd voor Ash's derde gym gevecht tegen Korrina, zou Ash de dans gevechtsstijl van Tierno onder de knie hebben of moet hij toch terugkeren naar zijn eigen gevechtsstijl? Ash moet tijdens dit gevecht ook de Mega Lucario van Korrina verslaan, zou dit lukken? Wie gaat het gevecht uiteindelijk winnen Ash of Korrina? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Korrina's laatste en sterkste Pokémon Mega Lucario.Na zijn aankomst in Shalour City, maakt Ash zich klaar voor een drie tegen drie Gym gevecht tegen Korrina. Ash's vrienden staan hem aan te moedigen op het balkon en Gurkinn is de scheidsrechter en dan is het tijd dat het Gym gevecht begint. Korrina haalt haar Mienfoo uit zijn Pokébal en Ash haalt daarop zijn Hawlucha uit zijn Pokébal. Ash gebruikt tijdens het gevecht de gevechtsstijl van Tierno, maar wanneer Mienfoo High Jump Kick gebruikt kan Hawlucha deze aanval niet ritmisch ontwijken, waardoor hij schade oploopt. Daarna gebruikt Mienfoo Drain Punch, Ash wil dat Hawlucha deze aanval ritmisch blokkeert, maar dit mislukt waardoor Hawlucha schade oploopt. Vervolgens gebruikt Hawlucha Karate Chop, maar Mienfoo blokkeert deze aanval. Ash vraagt zich af waarom Tierno's gevechtsstijl niet werkt, omdat Squirtle wel alle aanvallen van zijn tegenstander wist te ontwijken. Vervolgens gebruikt Mienfoo Force Palm op Hawlucha waardoor Hawlucha veel schade oploopt. Ash vraagt aan Hawlucha of hij nog verder kan vechten en Hawlucha zegt dat hij nog verder kan. Hawlucha gebruikt vervolgens Flying Press, maar Mienfoo houdt deze aanval tegen met Swift en raakt Hawlucha. Ash vraagt zich af wat hij nu moet doen en kijkt naar Serena, Ash herinnert zich ineens weer wat Serena gister tijdens de danstraining tegen hem had gezegd. Serena zei dat Ash zijn eigen unieke ritme moest gaan vinden en Ash besluit dankzij Serena om zijn eigen gevechtsstijl te gebruiken en niet die van Tierno, hij kan het gevecht alleen winnen door gebruik te maken van zijn eigen ritme. Mienfoo gebruikt vervolgens High Jump Kick, Ash laat Hawlucha deze aanval ontwijken en daarna laat hij Hawlucha Karate Chop gebruiken, waardoor Mienfoo schade oploopt. Vervolgens gebruikt Mienfoo Force Palm en Hawlucha zijn Flying Press, Hawlucha weet de Force Palm van Mienfoo te ontwijken en raakt Mienfoo daarna met zijn Flying Press, waardoor Mienfoo wordt uitgeschakeld. Team Rocket kijkt ook naar het gevecht tussen Korrina en Ash en besluit de Pokémon van de groep te stelen terwijl ze afgeleid zijn door het gevecht. Daarna haalt Korrina Machoke uit zijn Pokébal en Ash besluit Hawlucha om te ruilen voor Fletchinder. Fletchinder begint het gevecht met Flame Charge, maar Machoke weet deze aanval tegen te houden en gebruikt vervolgens Brick Break, waardoor Fletchinder op de grond valt. Wanneer Fletchinder net is opgestaan gebruikt Machoke zijn Low Sweep. Vervolgens gebruikt Fletchinder Steel Wing, maar Machoke blokkeert deze aanval. Machoke gooit Flechinder in de lucht vervolgens gebruikt Fletchinder zijn Razor Wind, Machoke weet deze aanval te blokkeren, maar loopt toch iets schade op. Daarna gebruikt Fletchinder Flame Charge, terwijl Machoke zichzelf oplaat voor zijn Focus Blast, maar Fletchinder weet deze aanval te ontwijken en raakt Machoke met Flame Charge, hierdoor wordt Machoke uitgeschakeld. Korrina haalt vervolgens haar Lucario uit zijn Pokébal, Ash besluit om met zijn Fletchinder verder te vechten. Voordat het gevecht begint laat Korrina haar Lucario Mega Evolueren. Fletchinder gebruikt zijn Flame Charge, waarop Mega Lucario zijn Metal Sound gebruikt. Fletchinder heeft moeite met de Metal Sound, maar weet nog steeds Mega Lucario met zijn Flame Charge te raken. Ondertussen wacht Team Rocket op het juiste moment om toe te slaan. Mega Lucario gebruikt vervolgens zijn Aura Sphere, Fletchinder weet deze aanval tegen te houden met zijn Steel Wing, waardoor er een rookpluim ontstaat. In de rookpluim verschijnt Mega Lucario ineens achter Fletchinder en gebruikt hij zijn Power-Up Punch, waardoor Flethinder wordt uitgeschakeld. Vervolgens haalt Ash Hawlucha uit zijn Pokébal. Hawlucha gebruikt zijn Karate Chop op Mega Lucario. Ondertussen besluit Team Rocket dat het tijd is om Pikachu te stelen, maar Froakie ziet Team Rocket lopen en gebruikt zijn fubbles op hen. Ash's vrienden merken Team Rocket nu ook op en vragen aan Team Rocket wat ze aan het doen zijn. Team Rocket vertelt dat ze aan het werk zijn en dat Serena, Clemont en Bonnie hen niet voor de voeten moeten lopen. Froakie zegt (Vertaald door Meowth) dat Team Rocket hen voor de voeten lopen. Serena, Clemont en Bonnie willen niet dat Team Rocket Ash uit zijn concentratie haalt. Daarop haalt Team Rocket Pumpkaboo en Inkay uit hun Pokéballen. Inkay en Pumpkaboo gebruiken vervolgens Psybeam en Shadow Ball, maar Froakie weet deze aanvallen tegen te houden met zijn frubbles. Clemont haalt vervolgens Chespin uit zijn Pokébal en Serena haalt Fennekin uit zijn Pokébal. Fennekin en Chespin gebruiken Flamethrower en Pin Missile waardoor Team Rocket er vandoor schiet. thumb|250px|Pikachu en Mega Lucario het laatste gevecht.Vanaf het strijdveld vraagt Ash aan zijn vrienden wat er aan de hand is, maar Serena zegt dat er niks aan de hand is. Vervolgens gebruikt Hawlucha Flying Press, maar Mega Lucario gebruikt zijn Bone Rush, waardoor Hawlucha veel schade oploopt. Vervolgens gebruikt Mega Lucario Aura Sphere, waardoor Hawlucha tegen de muur aanvliegt en wordt uitgeschakeld. Daarna moet Ash zijn Pikachu gebruiken in het gevecht tegen Mega Lucario. Ash merkt op dat Mega Lucario en Korrina een stuk sterker geworden zijn, maar hij en Pikachu hebben ook niet stilgezeten. Clemont merkt op dat Pikachu tijdens zijn vorige gevecht Lucario niet wist te verslaan en nu moet hij vechten tegen Mega Lucario. Pikachu begint het gevecht met zijn Quick Attack, Korrina besluit om Pikachu naar Mega Lucario toe te laten komen, vervolgens gebruikt Pikachu zijn Electro Bal terwijl Mega Lucario zijn Bone Rush gebruikt. Mega Lucario weet Electro Ball terug te slaan met zijn Bone Rush, vervolgens gebruikt Pikachu Iron Tail, Mega Lucario houdt deze aanval ook tegen en schopt Pikachu de lucht in. Terwijl Pikachu door de lucht heen vliegt gebruikt hij zijn Thunderbolt, hierdoor raakt hij Mega Lucario en loopt hij schade op. Vervolgen gebruikt Mega Lucario Aura Sphere, deze aanval raakt Pikachu en Pikachu loopt veel schade op. Pikachu weet uiteindelijk op te staan en laat vervolgens zijn elektrische krachten aan Mega Lucario zien. Mega Lucario gebruikt vervolgens Metal Sound, Pikachu gebruikt vervolgens snel zijn Thunderbolt om de Metal Sound te laten stopen. Mega Lucario gebruikt vervolgens Aura Sphere, maar Pikachu houdt deze aanval tegen met zijn Iron Tail. Vervolgens gebruikt Mega Lucario Bone Rush en Pikachu zijn Iron Tail, hierdoor lopen ze allebei heel veel schade op. Vervolgens gebruikt Mega Lucario Power-Up Punch en Pikachu gebruikt zijn Iron Tail, deze aanvallen knallen tegen elkaar aan waardoor Pikachu de lucht in vliegt. Pikachu gebruikt vervolgens in de lucht zijn Electro Ball en Mega Lucario gebuikt zijn Aura Sphere, deze twee aanvallen knallen tegen elkaar op en vervolgens gebruikt Pikachu zijn Thunderbolt. Mega Lucario wordt door deze aanval hard geraakt en wordt zelfs uitgeschakeld. Ash heeft het gevecht gewonnen, Ash rent gelijk naar zijn Pikachu toe en bedankt hem voor zijn moed. Nadat Korrina haar Lucario bedankt heeft loopt ze naar Ash toe en geeft ze hem de Rumble Badge. Ash vraagt zich af waar hij nu heen moet gaan en Gurkinn stelt voor dat Ash naar Courmarine City toe gaat, Serena vertelt Ash dat daar ook een monorail is. Daarna besluit Ash dat hij naar Courmarine City toe gaat voor zijn vierde badge. Voordat Ash en zijn vrienden weggaan, geven Korrina en Ash elkaar een box en Pikachu en Lucario geven elkaar ook een box, in de hoop dat ze elkaar weer snel terug zullen zien. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Ash’s Shalour City Gymgevecht gaat van start En zijn Hawlucha vecht tegen haar Mienfoo. Hij probeert de ritmische gevechtsstijl die hij van Tierno leerde in te zetten, maar dat werkt niet. Dan herinnert hij zich wat Serena hem zei over zijn eigen unieke stijl en hij besluit die stijl toe te passen. Met die strategie wint zijn Hawlucha en zijn Fletchinder verslaat ook Korrina’s Machoke. De Gymleader zet als laatste Pokémon haar Lucario in. Lucario Mega Evolueert en verslaat in korte tijd zowel Fletchinder als Hawlucha. Maar de unieke stijl van de uitdager schittert en zijn Pikachu verslaat Mega Lucario in de laatste ronde. Ash wint de Rumle Badge. Dan vertrekt het reisgezelschap naar Courmarine City, voor het volgende Gymgevecht! Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Pokémon *Korrina's Machoke *Korrina's Mienfoo Items *Rumble Badge Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Korrina *De titel kaart van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Korrina. *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Noibat *Mairin's Mega Evolutie Dagboek: Mega Metagross *Dit is de eerste keer dat Korrina's Lucario in zijn Pokébal te zien is. *Dit was de eerste keer dat de Focus Blast aanval niet wordt weergegeven als een blauwe energie bal. In plaats daarvan wordt Focus Blast weergegeven als een gele energie bal, waardoor het meer op de in-game variant lijkt. *Net voordat Korrina Lucario laat Mega-evolueren neemt ze een pose aan en zegt ze "命 爆発 Levens Explosie". Deze uitspraak komt rechtstreeks uit de Game, deze uitspraak is te horen wanneer de speler Korrina uitdaagt bovenop de Tower of Mastery. Dit is ook één van de weinige keren de er tekst tijdens een aflevering in het beeld verschijnt en is de eerste keer dat dit in Pokémon de Serie: XY gebeurt, echter in de DUB is de tekst verwijdert. Fouten *Mega Lucario's Bone Rush had effect op Ash's Hawlucha in de aflevering, dit is raar omdat Hawlucha geen schade hoort te krijgen door type aanval. *Wanneer Ash's Pikachu bijna is uitgeschakeld, vraagt Ash aan Pikachu of alles goed gaat. Pikachu antwoord hierop door zijn donder kracht te laten zien, wanneer de camera dan naar Korrina beweegt, ontbreekt Gurkinn. Galerij XY044-naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Gym Battle XY044.png|Ash VS Korrina (Gevecht om de 3de Badge) Ash met zijn Rumble Badge.png|Ash met zijn Rumble Badge Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie (Seizoen 17) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)